


ZomB

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Its a zombie I dont know if it counts as that but whatever, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George fucks zombie Dream. That's it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	ZomB

The night was cold as George walked to his sleeping corridors. It reminded him of the being he was coming home to. A smile spread across his face at the thought of who was waiting for him. Oh, he couldn't wait to see them. His pace became hurried as longing coursed through him. Soon enough, he stood before his door. He could hear the faint shuffling of the being on the side, it brought him joy just hearing that sound. 

He pushed the door open seeing the being he had longed for on the way here. They were hiding beyond the reaches of the lantern in his hands. The being made a loud throaty noise as it turned to look at him. George only smiled. 

"Come here, Dream." 

A loud growl escaped Dream as he rushed towards George. George didn't even blink as he pressed the controller in his hand. Almost instantly, Dream fell to the ground and started whimpering. Dream began squirming around, panting as he tried to relieve what he was feeling. George took one look at him before hooking the lantern onto a hook. 

Dream's features became clear to George now, a beautiful pale face with sunken green eyes. The man was dressed in a pale green babydoll with matching thigh highs. From Dream's movements, a peek of white see through g string panties became visible. A dark hunger coursed through George as he watched Dream basically show himself off. Licking his lips George, unbuttoned his coat and made his way to Dream. 

The man noticed right away but only whimpered when he saw the obvious bulge in his pants. George tsked when he saw how Dream's eyes focused on his bulge. He raised his booted foot and kicked the man's side. The man let out a gurgle of pain and tried to claw at him. He clicked the button again. The man stopped his actions and let out louder whimpers. 

"Looks like you still have some semblance of knowledge even when you're dead. How disappointing. Looks like I'll have to bring you to the lab later to get rid of that." 

He grabbed Dream's arm and began dragging him him over to the bed. Dream could only pimply follow as his body was racked with tiny shocks. Without even a care of Dream's wellbeing, George threw him onto the bed. A gurgle escaped Dream as he hit the mattress. 

George felt his dick twitch at the sight of Dream laying so prettily on for him. 

The man lay unresponsive, seemingly having gave up. That wouldn't do, that wouldn't do at all. George pressed the button again, watching Dream for his reactions. He didn't disappoint. The man let out a loud yell before beginning to thrash. That was more like it. Seeing the boy thrash around mindlessly to escape the pain was much more entertaining than having him willingly give himself. What was the fun in that? 

Quickly shedding his clothes, he climbed onto the bed over Dream. The man was still thrashing, his dead eyes moving sluggishly. Oh how lovely those eyes were. They looked so much better this way than when the man was alive. He licked his lips before grabbing Dream's wrists. The undead man began growling angrily, trying to bite him. George swatted him away and locked his hands in the handcuffs behind. 

"There, there. Isn't that better? Now, we can have some real fun." 

The man only growled and tried reaching for him, failing horribly. That only turned George on more. He pressed the button again, ignoring Dream's cry of agony, and started running his hands over the clothed body. The man was freezing cold even when he was clothed. 

Oh, this was just divine. 

"Look at you, so pretty just for me. My pretty toy. Now, if only you'd lose that damned mind of yours. Everything would be so much better, you'd be perfect." 

George lifted the babydoll up, being careful to not rip it. He'd had it made just for his toy after all, it'd be a shame if it ripped. He rubbed circles on the man's stomach before touching the useless dick. That was the only issue with having sex with an undead, they couldn't get hard. It didn't really bother George since he found fucking the man over and over until he was satisfied much better. The undead couldn't get tired nor feel the need to sleep. It was perfect. A toy that would last for as long as he did. Even with those perks, George wished he were more zombie like. Dream was dead but, still retained his damn mind. 

It was such a turn off. George wanted to fuck a dead person who wouldn't rot. That's why he had kidnapped the younger boy from his village, having him turned into his current state. He wouldn't rot no matter how many days, months, even years passed. He'd remain the same pretty thing. But even with the transformation the boy had retained his mind. The whole point was to fuck someone who was dead and couldn't do anything but just take it. 

But no, of course Dream would retain some of his mind. The man had been smart when he was alive, too much for his own good. George tsked as he realized he should've done what that damn arsonist said. He should've done the dumbification process with Dream. It was sadly too late now. That didn't mean he couldn't have fun with the man, however. 

As he gripped the useless cock, he saw the undead man look at him in anger. Another issue with Dream, he felt emotions. George found that absolutely disgusting. The dead weren't meant to feel nor emote and yet he did. George raised his hand and brought it down on that pale face. The undead man let out a loud growl, his eyes changing into animalistic anger. Much better. 

George retreated back and held the zombie's lower half down. Now he was thrashing around like the undead he was. Perfect, delectable, arousing. 

"Look at you, a little sultry minx. Oh, if only you were like this all the time. A feral undead, instead of a smart one." 

George snaked his arm around Dream's waist and lifted his lower half up. Silk clad legs tried kicking him which only aroused him more. The undead was trying to attack, this was much better. Dream should just be like this the entire time. He was so much prettier like this. 

George slowly slid his fingers down to his favorite place. His fingers wrapped around the plug there and he pulled it out slowly. Unlike a human who could heal physically after being fucked, an undead could not. Their holes would tear if not accustomed to a stretch hence the plug. Thankfully, the plug didn't have to be too big to keep the under maintained; just enough to keep it stretched permanently. A perk of this was that Dream was filled with his seed almost always. It was always arousing to see the undead man's stomach bulge slightly from the amount of cum in him. 

Once the plug was out fully, cum trickled out. Oh, how proud George was seeing that white substance. It proved how much of a cumdump Dream was, how he no longer was a living human but a toy for George's personal use. 

"Beautiful." 

George lined himself up with the dripping hole and slammed in. A loud groan escaped George as Dream's cold sloppy insides surrounded his dick. Oh how amazing to felt. George pulled out before slamming back in. The undead could do nothing but thrash and take it. The undead let out a loud growl of rage and tried biting at him. George only pushed the button again, the undead letting out a screech of pain. The man's body rocked back and forth in time to George's thrusts. In, out, in, out, repeat. George ran his hands over the dead man's skin as he fucked him roughly. The body was still so cold and dead, it made George's stomach twist into a knot. 

Not soon after, George came with a loud moan. His cum filling the undead's body. Pants escaped George before he pulled out. His dick was still hard. He turned Dream over, onto his stomach before sliding right back in. Angry growls escaped Dream as George continued pounding into him. Dream was a toy for George's uses. That's all he was. A dead body for George to fuck every night. 

"Oh my lovely Dream, you're so beautiful."


End file.
